Veil of Death? Sign me up!
by BlackBerryPrince
Summary: Fem!HarryPotter was so done with everyone's shit. She was packing up her Godson and going to where Nobody in the British wizarding world would dare follow. For better or worse, from this day forward, her life was her's to live and she'd be damned if she let anyone tell her otherwise. Merlin helped them if they tried.


_Veil of Death? Sign me up._

Longer Summary: Alba Potter was 1000% done with everyone's shit. She was packing up her godson and moving to where _Nobody_ would be able to follow her. For better or worse, from this day forward, her life was her own to do with as she pleased and to raise her godson as she saw fit, and no jumped-up ministry was going to tell her otherwise. Fuck that and fuck them.

Disclaimer: This fic is going to be a crossover of the MCU and Harry Potter. It really isn't going to follow cannon to closely. I don't own any recognizable characters, just my OC. This story will be rated M for mature language and situations (also lemons). If that's not your thing, click the little red 'X' in the top right corner of your screen.

All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine, because I don't have a beta.

Drop me a review/ comment and lemme know what you think!

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Chapter 1: I have an announcement to make_

Alba Potter was a woman on a mission and Merlin help you if you got in her way. The Girl-Who-Conquered was stalking through the ministry with a steady clip and a fierce expression on her face. Her green eyes were on fire and people were jumping out of her way, as though she was going to start shooting _Avada Kedavra's_ from them if they didn't clear the way quick enough.

She cut quite an imposing figure, all 5 ft 5 of her. Her curly black hair was wilder than ever and if you looked close enough, you'd see the occasional flash of sparks through it, indicating her severe ire. That her godson clung to her like a limpet didn't detract from her dangerous aura; if anything, it added to it. She was a lioness protecting her cub.

She was gathering quite a following despite all this, because dangerous or not, the sheeple of wizarding Britain couldn't pass up good gossip. They were itching to know where their savior was going so angrily at such and early hour.

They followed her down to the Department of Mysteries, and into the room containing the infamous 'Veil of Death'. As word of her actions spread throughout the ministry building, and no doubt to the rest of the wizarding population, the crowd gathering behind her kept growing, while simultaneously giving her a wide berth, which led to much shuffling, shoving and elbows in places where they should not be.

The savior of the wizarding world moved around the arch drawing what looked like runes in the air with practiced but effortless looking movements. When she finished her drawing, she stood in front of the archway with her head tilted, as if listening to something. Abruptly, she nodded her head as if giving confirmation, and turned to address the ever-growing crowd.

"My fellow magical beings, today I have an announcement to make, and I'm afraid It's not one any of you are going to like." Her shark- like smile as she spoke definitely set folks on edge and sent shivers down many a spine.

The many whispers that begun at her proclamation were silenced by her remaining monologue.

"I am here today to tell you that officially, I am done. 100,000% done with all your bullshit. As of today, I am leaving this wizarding world behind and if I'm lucky, and my research proves to be correct, ill never again set foot in this hell hole again.

"Since my birth, you've all placed this burden upon my too young shoulders. I was proclaimed The-Girl-Who-Lived before my parents bodies were cooling in the ground. A prophecy child that was going to swoop in and solve all your problems while you buried your heads in the sand and did nothing.

"But, never mind all that. As of last night, my so-called debt to you all has been paid in full. Voldemort-" She paused because people still shudder at the name, even six years later. "_VOLDEMORT!_" she emphasized, "is dead and all his followers rounded up and either shipped to Azkaban or Kissed.

"So, as such, you lot are no longer my problem. Moments before I even set foot in the Ministry this morning, I went to Gringotts and emptied out each and every vault in my possession. I packed up my home and said goodbye to my loved ones, for even they understand I cannot stay here any longer.

"I've done so much for you all, and you're never satisfied. It's always_ More, _with you people. Marry this person, have these many kids, live here so we can all watch every move you make. Become Head Auror so you can protect us but do it properly with the man we've chosen you to spend your life with.

"You praise me for risking my life then crucify me for wanting to live out said life in peace like you all do. I've gotten _howlers_ for being an 'improper woman', because I wanted to settle down and raise my Godson, without being married. Yet when someone even sneezes funny, you're ready to sick me on them like I'm some sort of guard dog."

A collective step back was taken by all in the room, as if, if they put enough physical distance between them and her, her fury would lessen.

"So, since you all can't make up your minds, I'm doing it for you now, before Bitch-Ass Dumbledore, and his Pussy-Ass Light followers get here to try and stop me."

And with that, Alba Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived, The-Girl-Who-Conquered, turned and walked confidently through the veil, leaving stunned silence in her wake- that is until the archway of death gave a great grumble and collapsed in on itself.

Their savior had left them, wanting never to return, and destroying any hope of bringing her back anyway. No, they did not like this announcement, indeed.


End file.
